


Sirens Are Singing Your Songs

by sentimentalboy (lilacflowers)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Captain Kim Hongjoong, Hongjoong saves Seonghwa from another ship, M/M, Minor Violence, Pirates, Prisoner Seonghwa, and he's Very Sweet for a usually bloodthirsty pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacflowers/pseuds/sentimentalboy
Summary: “I was once where you are. All I needed was someone to set me free. I want to be that person for you, lovely.”
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 214





	Sirens Are Singing Your Songs

**Author's Note:**

> very mild tw for implied torture and sexual assault. nothing at all is detailed, it's only slightly implied.

He could hear the crew’s panic before Seonghwa even realised the ship was being attacked. Another pirate ship dropped their plank across the gap with a clatter, their men rushing across, swords drawn. Their war cries spurred the men holding Seonghwa captive into action, drawing their own weapons in defense.

“Cut them down before they can reach the deck!” The captain demanded, passing Seonghwa without a second glance. Of course, Seonghwa was chained to the deck - it wasn’t like he posed a threat or could run anywhere. The metal collar around his neck connected him to the floorboards by a thick chain that Seonghwa knew he would never be able to break. He was defenseless sitting there. 

Not that he minded. He had a wonderful seat for watching the people who made his life hell for weeks be slaughtered. The other pirates were ruthless, hacking and stabbing without mercy. The deck slowly became more and more stained with blood; Seonghwa almost enjoyed the way it trickled between the floorboards, trailing red across the entire ship. Serves them right.

“Mingi, Yunho! Go below decks, grab whatever has value and rig an explosive. We’ll take her down the second we have what we need.” The captain of the other ship didn’t need to yell for his word to be heard clearly. “San, Wooyoung; go find that map. Check the captain’s quarters. The rest of you, finish the rest of these bastards off.”

Seonghwa closed his eyes and lowered his head. He wasn’t afraid of death. Not anymore. 

“Hi there.”

The captain knelt down in front of him, carefully pushing back his long jacket. Up close, he was quite beautiful, Seonghwa noted. There was a strange kindness in his eyes, unusual for a pirate. Seonghwa cocked his head in confusion.

“What’s your name, lovely?” The beautiful captain, asked. He made no move to touch Seonghwa, something he was grateful for. 

The boy didn’t know what compelled him to respond: perhaps the look in his eyes, perhaps because there was nothing left for him to lose. Whatever it was, he whispered his name, his voice hoarse from disuse (and before that from screaming.) “Seonghwa.”

He didn’t think the captain would have heard him but he did. “Hi, Seonghwa. My name is Hongjoong, and I’m the captain of Aurora. How long have you been here?”

“Three weeks, maybe?” Seonghwa wasn’t sure. He lost track of how many nightfalls he had watched. Vaguely, he could hear the cries of pain and sound of death all around him, but he could only focus on Hongjoong in front of him.

“You were their… pet?” There was distaste in Hongjoong’s tone. Seonghwa wasn’t sure if it was directed at him or not. He nodded once, unable to bring himself to admit it aloud - he had given too much to these men already.

“Captain!” The trance was broken by one of Hongjoong’s crew calling for him. “We have the map! Do we let her blow?” 

Hongjoong stood tall once again, his heeled boots adding several inches of height. “Tell Mingi to set it off. Everyone, back to the Aurora!”

The crew jumped back into action, shouting directions to each other and beginning to retreat back onto their ship. Seonghwa was surprised that Hongjoong brought himself back to Seonghwa’s level. He gently touched a finger to the collar around Seonghwa’s neck, the metal cool under his fingertips. 

“I could free you.” Hongjoong murmured, his eyes fixed on the collar as he spoke. “I could take you with me.”

Seonghwa’s mind went blank. Freedom? That was a concept he thought he’d never have the right to experience again. “I- I don’t understand.”

“You would be free.” Hongjoong repeated, finally looking up to meet Seonghwa’s gaze. He looked sad for some reason. “No one would touch you, no one would harm you. You’d be under my protection. I won’t let anything happen to you again.”

“But-” Seonghwa couldn’t wrap his mind around why this captain would be so kind. Pirates weren’t kind like this. “Why would you do that?”

Hongjoong gave him a gentle smile; Seonghwa’s heart skipped a beat. “I was once where you are. All I needed was someone to set me free. I want to be that person for you, lovely.”

A key appeared in Seonghwa’s vision - the key his master always kept on his belt. Somewhere deep down in the ship there was a muffled blast, a violent tremor nearly stealing Seonghwa’s balance. He could feel the ship lurch and then, slowly, begin to sink.

“Captain!” Hongjoong’s men called from across the water. “She’s going down, get back over here!”

Hongjoong smiled at Seonghwa once again. “You have a choice, Seonghwa. You don’t need to come with me. You are free to let the Goddess take you - I think she’ll look after a pretty soul like yours. But, if you come with me, I promise you I won’t let anything hurt you again.”

He was a pirate. Pirates shouldn’t be trusted.. and, yet, Seonghwa trusted him. Seonghwa wanted to go with Hongjoong, wanted to stay by this man’s side, wanted to feel safe for once in his life. So, he nodded and whispered, “Set me free, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> the only reason yeosang doesn't appear is that this au had him as a major character who would appear later. however im never gonna write this au so all u need to know is he is my pretty siren baby whom i adore. also he would end up dating jongho because i have no self restraint when it comes to my two favourite boys :]
> 
> ([my twitter](http://www.twitter.com/aerisang/) where i cry over yeosang)


End file.
